Una navidad normal
by TheWishThief
Summary: La lideres de los clanes de Vampiros y Hombres lobo de Nueve York y Elliott son invitados a pasar la navidad con Carmilla y Laura en la universidad de Silas. Lo que ellos no saben, es que allí no puede haber un solo día normal.


**Este fic participa del reto "Especial navidad" del foro "Cazadores de sombras".**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los mundos de Carmilla y Cazadores de sombras me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen respectivamente a Sheridan Le Fanu y Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

\- Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad - La voz de Perry llenaba la habitación con una alegre tonalidad navideña, mientras ella corría de acá para allá acomodando los adornos. Sus rizos pelirrojos se movían al compás, al tiempo que ella le daba la doceava "última repasada" de brillo a los muebles. Sus ojos claros como un lago estaban abiertos de par en par, buscando nerviosamente alguna mancha inexistente que atacar. Sus cohabitantes comenzaban a creer que esto se trataba de un comportamiento patológico, pero no creían que fuera conveniente mencionar nada al respecto. Después de todo, era la única persona que se encargaba de la limpieza, y, de todas maneras, no era la única de l s habitantes del loft que estaba demente.

\- Que alegría en este día hay que celebrar - siguió cantando, ahora acompañada por su "ayudante" Kirsch. Aunque lo que menos estaba haciendo era ayudar. El pobre chico era torpe como una jirafa y, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, resultaba más bien un obstáculo. Apenas esa noche, ya había pisado un mantel y tirado todo lo que había sobre la mesa al suelo. Luego, mientras retrocedía para alejarse del desastre, tropezó y cayó contra el árbol de navidad, que lo siguió en una especie de efecto dominó, aplastando todas las decoraciones. Esto había irritado tanto a la pobre Perry, que decidió no perder de vista la estúpida cabeza rubia de Kirsch en toda la noche, y le asignó el importante trabajo de Guardián De La Entrada, cuya misión era vigilar por si alguien tocaba la puerta.

El timbre del horno sonó, y Perrie se apresuró a sacar las galletas, dejando como única música de fondo el sonido que LaF y JP hacían al poner la comida en la mesa de la sala de estar, en cuyo sillón se encontraba sentada una triste chica de cabello castaño claro.

Carmilla Karnstein, la vampira local, tuvo la decencia de levantarse de una vez de la silla donde había estado holgazaneando todo el día, y comenzó a cantar con voz dramática

\- Dashing through the snow- entonó, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, como si acabara de salir de un musical navideño - In a one horse open sleigh - prosiguió, sentándose en el brazo del mobiliario, mientras se inclinaba graciosamente hacia la chica sentada en el sillón, su cabello azabache cayendo hacia adelante. Esta era Laura Hollis y, déjenme decirles, su alegre suéter navideño no hacía juego en lo más mínimo con la horrorosa cara larga que exhibía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, su insistente novia ignoró el hostil recibimiento que su encantador número musical estaba teniendo hasta el momento. En su lugar, se dispuso a bailar, dando saltos alrededor del sillón - Over the fields we go, laughting all the way - entonces, hizo un repentino cambio de idioma - На хвосте у лошади звенят бубенцы, Воодушевляя людей! -

Luego de múltiples intentos, finalmente fue interrumpida por Laura - ¿Acaso estás cantando en ruso? - Preguntó, el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta en un gesto de extrañeza.

\- Yesli - Respondió Carmilla, aún bailando cómicamente frente a Laura. Abrió la boca para seguir cantando, esta vez en alemán, pero Laura la cortó antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar.

\- ¿A que viene todo este numerito? - Preguntó, alzando las cejas - Odio recordártelo, pero te has estado comportando igual que el Grinch desde que comenzó la temporada -

Carmilla se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón, rendida, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro - Lo se - dijo con voz cansada - y lo lamento. No debería haberme comportado así, de esa manera solo consigo darles mala energía a todas. - Una sonrisa pícara se expandió por su rostro - No odio navidad tanto como lo hago parecer, ya sabes. Lo que sucede es que soy una vampiresa distante y melancólica con tendencias punk rock, y tengo una reputación que mantener. Pero tú, tú si que tienes una cara larga... -

\- si - Laura la cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar - Lo siento, se que es navidad y que Perry se ha esforzado mucho para organizar una fiesta decente, pero solo...-

\- Extrañas a tu papá - Completó Carmilla, anticipando sus palabras - Lo se. Es una pena que no puedas pasar las fiestas con él, otra vez. Pero el día llegará - Laura puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "¿En serio?" Carmilla no podía culparla. El tiempo en Silas pasaba terriblemente rápido, y siempre había un nuevo monstruo con el que lidiar. Las fiestas, de todo tipo, siempre llegaban sin que te dieras cuenta, y todos terminaban pasando fechas importantes, por no decir las vacaciones de verano, en el campus, resolviendo el problema de la semana. Era probable que Laura creyera que a ese ritmo, no volvería a ver a su papá hasta la ceremonia de graduación. Una parte de Carmilla estaba de acuerdo. - ¡Oh, vamos! Mira el lado positivo-

\- ¿Como cual? - Atacó Laura, sabiendo que Carmilla ya tenía una respuesta. Siempre la tenía. Y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Carm levantó la cabeza del hombro de Laura para mirarla a los ojos - Como... que esta es la primera navidad que pasamos juntas - Dijo, para luego presionar un beso sobre sus labios. Laura fue la primera en romper el beso.

\- ¿La primera? Pasamos la navidad juntas el año pasado - Dijo, y era cierto. Pero como tantas cosas que habían sucedido el año pasado, había sido un desastre, y había conseguido que Laura casi muriera.

\- En ese caso, es la primera vez que pasamos navidad juntas sin que un psicópata intente asesinarte - Replicó Carmilla, y luego presionó otro corto beso en los labios de Laura.

\- Si - Respondió esta - No creo que eso dure mucho -

Perry pasó por la habitación como un huracán de villancicos y cabello pelirrojo, y dejó una taza de chocolate caliente para cada una. En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido sordo de golpes en la puerta, y Kirsch se puso a gritar.

\- ¡ALGUIEN TOCÓ LA PUERTA! repito ¡ALGUIEN TOCÓ LA PUERTA! Perry ¿QUE HAGO? -

\- ¡Pues abre! - Respondió Perry, desde la cocina.

Kirsch se dirigía a hacer lo que su jefa le había ordenado, pero Laura se le adelantó.

\- Debe de ser algún Zeta - Dijo, refunfuñando por lo bajo - A esos idiotas les encanta molestar - Se dirigió hacia la puerta, lista para insultar al primer idiota de fraternidad que se encontrara, pero Carmilla la detuvo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Invité a unos viejos amigos míos. - Anunció - No te molesta ¿verdad? - Estaba casi segura de que no le molestaría. Y aún si lo hacía, ya no había vuelta atrás ¿No es así? Después de todo, ya estaban allí. Y habían venido desde Nueva York. Ni siquiera Carmilla, que era la más cruel de todas las personas en ese loft, por no decir en toda la universidad, sería capaz de hacer algo así.

\- No, a menos que sean unos sociópatas - Respondió Laura, aunque por su tono de voz sabía que estaba bromeando - Lo que, basándonos en experiencias anteriores con tus amigos, es muy probable. Especialmente tratándose de los viejos. -

\- Bueno...- Carmilla desvió la vista a la puerta, en parte porque quería ver si sus invitados se estaban impacientando, y en parte porque estaba a punto de decir algo que, sabía, a Laura no le gustaría del todo. - Lily no es lo que llamaríamos una santa, pero está lejos de ser una sociópata aún. Elliott es tan adorable y torpe como un cachorro. Te aseguro que es incapaz de causar ningún mal. Kisrch y él se llevarán de maravilla. No conozco a Maia personalmente, pero creo que te agradará. Lily dice que es la persona más recta moralmente que alguna vez haya conocido. -

\- Suena como si fuera a agradarme. - Confirmó Laura, mientras Carmilla, por fin, habría la puerta a sus pobre invitados.

* * *

En Austria hacía un frío terrible.

En serio, Maia solía pensar que el invierno en Nueva York era helado. Oh, que equivocada que había estado. Desde el minuto en que los tres salieron del aeropuerto, supo que sería una jornada de pesadilla. Estaba nevando terriblemente, una tormenta de nieve con todas las letras. El frio del exterior la golpeó, y Maia se apresuró a abrir su valija y duplicar su abrigo. Al tirar de un suéter que se encontraba al fondo de la valija, algunas de sus pequeñas pertenencias cayeron al suelo nevado, entre ellas, una daga que Alec le había regalado como "regalo adelantado de navidad". Era bastante sencilla, pero de muy buena calidad. El mango estaba forrado en cuero, y la hoja estaba hecha de electrum. Sobre ella, había un sinfín de runas que, Maia estaba segura, Alec había dibujado. Cuando se la había dado, él había dicho que esperaba que le sirviera para defenderse en caso de que se encontrara bajo ataque demoníaco, y no hubiera cazadores de sombras presentes. Maia había rodado los ojos, pero él se había apresurado a agregar: "Maia, estoy hablando en serio. Tus garras no funcionarán contra un demonio. Te daría un cuchillo serafín, pero necesitan estar en manos de un cazador de sombras para activarse. Esta daga servirá para matar a uno, al menos, a uno mediano." Maia encontraba su obsequio muy dulce, pero, en serio, ¿Que probabilidades había de que te atacara un demonio un día cualquiera?

Metió sus cosas desordenadamente dentro de su valija, y luego la cerró, para ir tras Lily y Elliott. Sería un largo día.

Afortunadamente, esa era la ruta más transitada del país en aquel momento, y la capa de nieve que la cubría era apenas un poco más gruesa de lo que habría sido en un día nevado cualquiera. En el momento en que subían al taxi que los conduciría a la universidad de Silas, Maia había creído que tal vez aquél viaje no sería tan malo. Esa ilusión duró poco. A medida que se acercaban a su destino, que parecía hallarse un poco aislado de la sociedad, la capa de nieve que cubría la calle se volvía más y más espesa, hasta que el conductor se rehusó a continuar. Luego de que Lily intentara persuadirlo para que continuara y Maia la detuviera, se bajaron del taxi y siguieron su camino a pie. Entonces, fue cuando la situación se puso realmente fea: El viento y la nieve helados azotaban sus caras, y con cada paso que daban, se hundían hasta las rodillas. Elliott y Lily se veían molestos por el inconveniente, pero ninguno de ellos estaba sufiendo la situación tanto como Maia.

"Estúpidos vampiros" pensaba "En estos momentos, no me impotaría vivir de sangre durante el resto de la eternidad, con tal de no sentir frío"

Finalmente, decidió descargar su furia contra la absoluta responsable de esa situación.

\- A ver, ¿Quieres explicarme otra vez por qué vamos a pasar las fiestas en una universidad en Austria? - Dijo Maia, su aliento formando una nube frente a su boca a medida que decía las palabras.

Lily ignoró su tono mordaz y respondió calmadamente - Porque Carmilla, una vieja amiga mía, nos invitó -

Maia gruñó y se caló el gorro de lana blanco hasta las orejas. Lily pensó que la forma en que la parte inferior de su afro sobresalía por debajo era muy graciosa, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En aquella situación, cualquier cosa podría despertar la furia de la loba. - ¿Y porqué no simplemente le dijiste "lo lamento, pero me gustaría pasar las fiestas en Nueva York, donde vivo, y no en OTRO CONTINENTE"? -

\- Mira, creo que no entiendes la magnitud de mi relación con Carmilla. - Replicó Lily. Estaba intentando ser paciente con Maia. Es decir, el frío debía de estarla calando hasta los huesos. - Para que te hagas una idea, cuando nos conocimos, ambas usábamos corset -

Elliott intentó abrazarlas a ambas por los hombros, y falló torpemente, lo que por poco causa que los tres calleran de cara sobre la nieve, y probablemente se hundieran bajo esta, para ser encontrados al comienzo de la primavera.

\- Ah, los viejos corset - Dijo él, fingiendo no haber perdido el equilibrio ni por un segundo. - Los extraño. Te veías genial con ellos, Lils ¿recuerdas? Hacían que tu cintura luciera muy pequeña. -

\- Para tu información, señor experto en indumentaria, mi cintura ES muy pequeña. - Lily habló con un tono divertido en su voz, pero su mirada brillaba con recuerdos del pasado. Maia no podía mentir: Le intrigaba la vida de Lily. Había tantas cosas sobre ella que no sabía ¿Cuando fue su primer beso?¿Cuantas parejas había tenido?¿Que _tan_ cercana era _realmente_ a esta Carmilla? No quería ponerse paranoica igual que Alec. Dios sabe que ese chico era capaz de ponerse celoso de que Magnus visitara a su ex en el ascilo de ancianos. Solo sentía... Curiosidad. - Carmilla solía ser muy cercana a nosotros. - Lily volvió al tema - Aún lo es. Solíamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos, especialmente navidad. Pero, hace cosa de dos años, se inscribió en Silas. No entiendo bien porqué. Quería estudiar filosofía. Ahora, parece que no volverá en un largo, largo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Maia, no porque le interesara especialmente, si no porque Lily parecía querer que preguntara.

\- Conoció a alguien - Respondió. Luego, agregó, sin necesidad de que le preguntara. - Se llama Laura. Es mundana. Creo que te caerá bien. Carmilla dice que cree que tiene que salvar al mundo. -

Maia puso los ojos en blanco. - Si es una de esas estúpidas chicas que se recriminan cada vez que una de sus campañas de "salven a los pinguinos" fracasa, no creo que me...-

\- No es algo así. - Lily la interrumpió antes de que terminara. - Esta universidad es un desastre sobrenatural. Hay vampiros, conspiraciones, y hasta hace uns meses había un demonio gigante con forma de pez atrapado debajo del campus. Eso sin mencionar a los Zetas, la Summer Society y el club de Alquimia. En serio, deberías chequear el blog de esa chica.

Maia rió ante la perspectiva de ir a una universidad así. Pero luego comentó. - Suena a demasiado para una mundana -

\- Y lo es. - Respondió Lily - Carm dice que ella no quiere tomar el camino fácil y, ya sabes, huir como una cobarde. En su lugar, cree que es su responsabilidad arreglar todos los desastres sobrenaturales que sucedan en Silas. -

Maia sonrió, admirada - Ya me está cayendo bien. -

Pasaron un buen rato deambulando por los pasillos del campus, intentando encontrar la habitación Carmilla.

\- No puede ser difícil - Decía Lily - Carm dice que era de la decana. Seguro será fácil encontrarla. -

\- O - Repuso Maia. - Aún más difícil. Piénsalo: Si fueras decana ¿Te gustaría que tus... Aposentos puedan ser fácilmente encontrados por los estudiantes?

\- No - Contestó Lily, quien, a pesar de estar sintiéndose un poco... Stressada, no pensaba dejar que sus comentarios negativos arruinaran su buen humor. Despuès de todo, era navidad. - Pero tengo algunas indicaciones. Eso tendría que ayudarnos un poco. -

Al final, resultó que Maia tenía razón: Encontrar la habitación de Carmilla fue un poco más difícil de lo esperado. Bueno, mucho más difícil, especialmente con su falta total de conocimiento sobre el campus. Pero, afortunadamente, luego de una buena media hora de búsqueda, se encontraron frente a una imponente puerta de roble ,que estaba etiquetada como "V.I.P".

Agotado, Elliott se recargó contra la puerta. - Juro que si tocamos y nos abre un anciano otra vez, voy a morir. -

Lily le dedicó una mirada cansada. - Ya estás muerto, idiota. -

Luego, con toda la esperanza que se puede tener cuando son las 8 pm y uno está cansado y hambriento en un lugar que no conoce, tocó la puerta.

Se escuchó una pequeña conversación en el interior y, luego, Carmilla abrió la puerta.

Lili se abalanzó sobre ella sin decir una palabra, y, pocos segundos después, ambas estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! - Y lo parecía. Tal vez se debía a su cansancio, su sed, su confusión, o a una mezcla de los tres, pero ver a Carmilla era literalmente la mejor cosa que les ocurría en todo el día.

Un pelirroj llamada LaFontaine apareció junto a ellas y les dedicó una mirada extrañada. Luego, sacudió la cabeza con resignación y tomó su equipaje para llevarlo a las habitaciones que ocuparían por aquellos días.

Cuando se pusieron de pie, Maia y Elliott ya se habían desplomado el sofá junto a Laura, y Maia se estaba llenando la boca con unas galletas que una chica pelirroja de aspecto adorable, que resultó llamarse Perry, le había dado. Elliott, en cambio, lucía pálido a pesar de su tez oscura.

\- Me alegra verte, Carm. - Dijo, alzando los ojos hacia ella. - No quiero parecer un interesado ni nada, pero, ¿Tendrías.. hum, ya sabes...? - Miró incómodamente a los mundanos a su alrededor.

Carmilla finalmente se apiadó de él - Si. Iré a traerte un vaso. - Dijo, y se dirigió hacia lo que debía ser la cocina.

\- ¡Trae uno para mi! - Gritó Lily, al tiempo que Carmilla desaparecía de su vista. Luego, se giró hacia Laura. - No hemos sido presentadas formalmente. - Dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. - Soy Lily. -

\- Laura. - Respondió ella, tomándola. - Me gustaría decir que he oído mucho de ti, pero Carmilla acaba de informarme que vendrías. -

\- Oh, Carmilla. - Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza con fingida consternación. - Me lo esperaba. Siempre ha sido así de olvidadiza. -

\- Deja de difamarme, Lils. - Dijo Carmilla, entrando en la sala de estar. Llevaba un vaso con el logo de Coca-cola en cada mano, como los que te dan en McDonnalds. Le dio uno a Elliott y el otro a Lily, y ambos bebieron con avidez.

Entonces, una cara conocida ingresó en la habitación. Un joven alto, con cabello que le llegaba hasta el cuello, y los ojos azul hielo.

\- ¡Will! - Exclamó Lily animadamente, y se puso de pie para estrechar a su viejo amigo en un abrazo. Este se revolvió incómodo, y Lily finalmente lo soltó.

\- Mis disculpas, señorita. - Dijo Will, en una voz que no se parecía en nada a la suya, si no más bien a la de un caballero del siglo XVIIII. Luego, alargó la mano hacia ella. - Mi nombre es J.P Armitage. Un gusto conocerla. -

Lily tomó la mano de J.P, y lanzó a Carmilla una mirada extrañada.

\- Larga historia. - Respondió esta. - Te lo explicaré después. -

\- Bueno. - Dijo Maia, mientras los vampiros seguían sorbiendo de sus vasos. - ¿Que actividades tenemos planeadas para esta navideña noche?¿O solamente vamos a comer y hablar? Digo, no es que me queje, amo comer y hablar solo...-

\- Miraremos películas navideñas. - La cortó Laura. - Yo vivo por las películas navideñas. -

\- Yo igual. - Maia asintió, mirando a Lily de reojo. Una mirada que decía "¡Tenías razón sobre esta chica!" - ¿Con que película empezamos? -

\- El Grinch. - Respondió Laura

Poco tiempo después, todos estaban amontonados en torno al televisor. Elliott había trabado amistad con J.P y Kirsch, un chico rubio y bastante descerebrado; y en aquel momento los tres se sentaban juntos en el suelo, conversando sobre lo que Lily llamaría "Cosas de hombres".

Poco tiempo después de que hubiera comenzado la película, Maia y Laura eran las únicas personas que parecían prestar atención. LaF y Perry se habían enredado en una conversación sobre pronombres no binarios, y Elliott había anunciado que se quedaría en Silas para inscribirse en una carrera el semestre siguiente. Aún no estaba seguro de cual. Luego de eso, los chicos habían iniciado los planes para crear su propia fraternidad. Este plan incluía usar el loft de la decana como residencia, y Lily se preguntó cómo es que pensaban sacar a las chicas de allí. Luego, el plan evolucionó: Aquella sería la primera fraternidad unisex de la universidad, y todas las "nenas" serían más que bienvenidas. Lily y Carmilla solo se dedicaban a escuchar la conversación de los chicos, que encontraban, aunque estúpida, mucho más entretenida que la película.

Así es como se encontraba el ambiente cuando la luz tembló.

\- ¿Vieron eso? - Dijo Perry, sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par.

Un segundo después, la luz volvió a temblar, esta vez acompañada de un horrible sonido de... cortocircuito.

\- Oh, Dios - Carmilla finalmente dejó caer su máscara de positividad.- Si se corta la luz, juro que voy a..-

Su queja fue interrumpida por un nuevo sonido extraño, esta vez más fuerte y prolongado. Las luces temblaron sin parar durante cinco segundos antes de apagarse completamente.

\- ... matar a alguien...-

Lily esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad total, y luego de unos segundos fue capaz de ver decentemente a todos los presentes. Los mundanos, por otra parte, no podían esperar que algo así pasara.

\- No veo nada. - Señaló Kirsch. Luego, se rió de su comentario.

\- Carmilla, ve a prender una vela. - Dijo Laura con una voz autoritaria que era difícil relacionar con la adorable chica que había conocido hace media hora. En aquel momento, Lily comprendió la razón por la que Carmilla decía que ella podía llegar a ser insoportable.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? - En la oscuridad, Lily pudo ver a Carmilla estirarse cómodamente en el sofá, mientras su voz adoptaba ese tono languideciente que ponía cuando no sentía deseos de hacer algo por mera flojera. Sonrió para si misma. En aquellos dos años, Carm no había cambiado nada.

\- Porque eres la única que puede ver y sabe donde están las velas. - Respondió Laura, ese tono autoritario aún en su voz. Aquella iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

\- Bien. - Carmilla se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la cocina. - Pero si me prendo fuego con una de esas velas, considera que tu me mandaste a una misión suicida. -

Carmilla regresó un minuto después, con una vela en cada mano y definitivamente no incinerada. Dejó las velas en la mesa ratona y volvió a su lugar en el sofá.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - Preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

\- Nada. - Respondió LaFontaine. Maia tenía en mente la misma respuesta, pero se sentía demasiado invitada para hablar. - Hablar, comer, dormir. No podemos conseguir que vuelva la luz.-

Entonces, volvió a escucharse uno de esos horribles ruidos eléctricos. Estaba sobre ellos. Todos podían sentirlo. Y se acercaba. Levantaron las cabezas para mirar el techo. Allí estaba, no había duda. Lily sintió como el terror le recorría la columna vertebral. Ella podía ser la líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva York, pero esto no era algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar. Podía sentirlo. Esto no era una rata o un simple mapache, no, esto era algo mucho, mucho peor. Entonces, la gran lámpara tipo araña hizo un movimiento brusco. Pintura y yeso se desprendieron del techo, y todos retrocedieron para salir de debajo de ella. La enorme estructura cayó al suelo, sobre la mesa. Las velas golpearon contra el suelo y se apagaron, y los mundanos volvieron a quedar a oscuras. Carmilla las tomó y corrió a la cocina para volver a prenderlas.

Mientras tanto, Lily tenía la vista fija el el agujero que había dejado la araña en el techo. Al principio, solo pudo ver cables de distintos colores. Pero había algo, podía oírlo. Y se acercaba, produciendo su característico sonido a cortocircuito. Finalmente, lo vio. Salió, medio arrastrándose y medio trepando, de entre los cables. Caminó por el techo, y Lily pudo verlo mejor: Parecía un insecto, con un cuerpo largo y múltiples patas, como un ciempiés. Pero era demasiado grande para un insecto. Tenía el tamaño de un mapache. Su piel, negra como la noche, hacía difícil divisarlo.

Lily gritó de terror y estiró los brazos, haciendo a sus compañeros retroceder.

\- ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó Laura. Lily podía oír el miedo en su voz. Y tenía razones para temer.

\- Hay un demonio en el techo.- Respondió Maia. Luego agregó. - Retrocedan todos. A las habitaciones.-

Subieron en tropel las escaleras, y llegaron al primer piso.

\- ¡Su habitación está al fondo! - Indicó LaFontaine a Lily y Maia, antes de encerrarse en su propia habitación.

Maia corrió desesperadamente hasta el fondo del pasillo, y entró en la habitación como un tornado. Había una determinación en sus ojos que Lily no había visto en los de nadie más. Maia tenía una idea.

La miró mientras revolvía en su maleta, desparramando suéteres y jeans por el suelo de la habitación. Segundos después, Maia sacó la mano de la valija con aire triunfal. Estaba sujetando una daga con runas.

Luego, Maia se precipitó como un bólido por las escaleras, daga en mano. Lily la miró desde el marco de la puerta, hasta que ella desapareció de su vista. En aquél momento, una parte de ella sentía que todos ellos eran como niños, escondiéndose de un bicho grande. Los gritos que le llegaron de la planta baja le recordaron lo contrario.

Inmediatamente, corrió a ver qué sucedía con exactitud. Cuando entró en la sala, el demonio estaba volando alrededor de la habitación, de vez en cuando estrellándose contra la ventana. Maia se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, con el cuchillo en alto. Lily reprimió una risa. Era como una gigantesca cucaracha. Entonces, el demonio se lanzó sobre Maia, adhiriéndose a su cara. Maia gritó, y luego dirigió la daga con fuerza hacia su rostro, apuñalando al demonio en el centro. La criatura emitió una versión agonizante de su característico sonido eléctrico, hizo un último aunque inútil intento de herir a Maia, y luego se desintegró.

Maia se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, y la daga a milímetros del puente se su nariz.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Lily, acercándose a Maia. El sonido de sus pasos fue amortiguado por la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Maia bajó la daga y se puso de pie, acercándose a Lily. - Si. -

\- Bien. - Lily tomó una respiración profunda, y luego gritó. - ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!¡Casi te apuñalas en el rostro!¡Podrías haberte sacado un ojo! -

\- Pero no sucedió.- Respondió Maia, en tono resuelto.- En cambio, maté a la enorme cucaracha que nos acechaba. De nada.-

\- Lamento interrumpirlas.- Dijo Carmilla, saliendo de la cocina con una vela en cada mano. Ni su voz ni su expresión hacían parecer que lamentara nada.- Pero es momento de ir a informarles a nuestros queridos cobardes que el peligro ha pasado.- Hizo un espacio en una esquina de la mesa, y dejó una de las velas allí. Luego, subió las escaleras con la otra vela en mano. Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, Lily continuó con la conversación.

\- Lamento haberte hablado así.- Dijo. Ella, a diferencia de Carmilla, claramente lamentaba su comportamiento.- Solo creo que no fue prudente hacer ese movimiento en particular. Pero funcionó. Gracias.-

\- No pasa nada.- Respondió, y atrajo a Lily en un abrazo. Lily descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Maia, cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma y, por un segundo, todo fue perfecto.

Luego, Carmilla entró en la sala de estar, seguida por el resto de sus amigos. El grupo se acomodó como pudo alrededor de la mesa ratona, sobre la cual ahora yacía la araña de bronce.

\- Bueno.- Suspiró Laura, al tiempo que se recostaba en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda sobre un sillón unipersonal.- Parece que jamás tendremos una navidad normal.-


End file.
